


Heat Trick

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in the Free Marches, and Fenris is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post: http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/113693717029/theyre-gross-i-want-ten-of-them
> 
> Idk if this has been done before but oh well idgaf

“Fasta vass,” Fenris swears, rubbing his hands together. “Is it this cold in Ferelden too?”

“Colder,” Hawke smiles.

“Maker…”

The group is camped in a cave on the Wounded Coast, having been unable to get back to the city by nightfall. Hawke had suggested finding ‘a nice cave’ to settle in for the night. Anders had argued that ‘no cave is nice, even in _this_ weather’, though Hawke had purposefully ignored him, feeling quite happy with the find.

The winter air blowing from across the sea is proving difficult for the tattooed elf, however, being used to the warmer Imperium.

“Come here,” Hawke says, though it’s he who crawls towards the other.

“What are you going to do?” Fenris breathes harshly, trying to keep warm, though mostly failing.

Hawke chuckles softly as he picks up the elf’s hands. He slips them through the front of his robes, then moves his own up to Fenris’ face, cupping his cheeks.

“Ahhh,” Fenris moans softly, leaning into the touch. “A heat trick?”

Hawke nods, feeling the warmth radiating out his fingertips and warming the chilled elf.

“Glad I’m a mage _now_?” he asks cheekily.

Fenris opens his eyes and gives him a half-hearted glare. “Maybe. Don’t burn me.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Hawke says, leaning forward and kissing the white-haired man on his forehead.

“My ears are cold,” Fenris says, the look he gives the other the perfect definition of puppy eyes.

Hawke smiles, leaning around and pressing his lips to Fenris’ ear, magic keeping his lips warm on the elf’s skin. He hears the other sigh, and Hawke smiles wider, tongue darting out to lick at the pointed tip of Fenris’ ear.

The elf growls softly, but he doesn’t move away. “Are you really going to start this _here_? You know Isabela will be watching our every move.”

“I don’t mind giving a show,” Hawke says playfully, nipping at Fenris’ ear.

He growls again. “ _Haaaawke_ ,” he warns.

“What?” Hawke laughs. “Fine. I can wait.”

He goes to pull back when Fenris grabs his robes, pulling him back closer. Hawke gives him a quizzical look.

“I’m still cold. You’re not going anywhere,” Fenris smirks.


End file.
